Mad Love
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: "It's a gift." She stated fiercely, almost aggressively, turning to face him. "From me." She clarified when he still looked bemused. "It's a gift from me."
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Because I need fluff and happy and mush.

* * *

_**"We got a mad, mad love, **_

_**we got a mad, mad love, **_

_**we got a really really really really really really really mad love."**_

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

Her phone chirped.

A sharp high pitched, evil sound and Kate cracked one eye open, growling at the gyrating device. She knew who it was without looking, without answering, without even touching it.

He had already called three times.

But Detective mode kicked in and she rolled, one arm flinging her hair back away from her face and the other steadying her body on the bed as she grabbed hastily for her phone.

She thumbed the screen, brought it up to her ear and mumbled, "Beckett."

"It's doing it again, Kate." Castle hissed.

"Castle, for the love of god, it is -" She glanced at the clock, "Four in the morning. Why are you even up?"

"There were noises, I had to investigate." He hissed, loud enough for her to know he was whispering.

Kate shook herself awake as best she could, planting both feet on the ground and rolling her toes through the rug, "Where are you?"

"In my bedroom."

"Where in your bedroom?"

"Sitting on the floor with my back to the door."

Kate laughed, rolled her shoulders and stood up.

"I'm coming over, Castle. Enough is enough."

"Are you going to stay?" He asked eagerly, the phone muffled by shuffling noises as he clambered to his feet. "Spend the night? Keep me safe?"

"No, I am putting an end to this once and for all." She flicked on the light, blinded herself and stumbled into the bathroom cursing, "I need sleep, you need to knock it off and that _thing_ has to go."

"Kate it was a gift."

"I know."

"The first thing _you _ ever gave me."

"I know."

He snickered, "Besides -"

"No sex jokes, Castle. I am deadly serious about this."

"Oh, Kate..." His voice trembled, somewhere between arousal and terror, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll be there in twenty." She replied, the last sound he heard before the line cut out was the harsh metallic click of her gun and holster.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Real guns and holsters don't make harsh metallic clicks but for the sake of this fic I fudged the truth a little, thank you to fbobs for all your help yesterday. I really appreciate it. And to everyone that read, reviewed, faved, alerted and tweeted thank you...a lot!

* * *

_**Earlier that evening.**_

* * *

A sharp tap pulled him away from the pans in the sink and when he opened the front door he barely caught sight of her face, peeking out over the top of the box, before she was barging past him and into his home.

"Good evening, Detective." He muttered, as she shoved him aside, drying his hands quickly on the front of his pants, "Come on in."

"It's a gift." She stated fiercely, almost aggressively, turning to face him. She thrust the box out in front of her as if she was going to give it to him, before yanking it back in tight to her chest.

His eyes dropped to her hands, staring as they shook infinitesimally with the suddenly huge weight of the box she held.

"From me." She clarified when he still looked bemused. "It's a gift from me."

She shifted from foot to foot, nudging the box back and forth, her bag hooked over one elbow, making her teeter precariously to the left.

"For me?" Castle smiled, reaching it for but she twisted away from him.

"For you, for Valentines day." She set the box on the table. Her hands on the lid, caressing the cardboard.

"Valentines day is in two weeks." He smiled, confused, "And we..." He breathed out heavily, "We haven't had _that_ conversation yet."

"There was going to be a conversation?"

"Well, yes after the Christmas -"

"Debacle?"

"I was going to say_ incident _ but okay. After the Christmas _debacle_ I wanted to be sure we are, were, will_ be_ on the same page with Valentines day."

"Are you seeing somebody else?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I...What? No, no Kate, no I'm -"

She held out a hand to silence him.

He shut up immediately.

"Am I seeing anybody else?"

"Better not be." He growled, grumbly and gravelly, a flare of heat weaving through his stomach when she smiled at his reaction.

His eyes flirted coyly with the box she stroked with the tips of her fingers. The almost loving gesture over the inanimate object made his heart flip over in his chest.

"Then I get a gift." Kate rolled her eyes, as if he was being moronic, maybe he was. "As far as the world is concerned you're single and I'm single. As far as we are concerned." She poked him in the chest, "I want a present. Same page now?"

"Yes, same page, same line, same word."

Gift, she had to have a gift.

"Good."

He waited as she turned, then rubbed his chest, that woman and her poking. OW!

He turned slowly, his body following hers, letting his attention settle back on the cardboard box now sitting on his dining room table.

He wanted to touch it.

But Kate seemed to be standing guard over it, like she didn't want to let it go.

Her precious.

"Do I have to wait two weeks to open it?" He asked tentatively, tipping his head from side to side, wishing he could see through the cardboard.

"Nope."

"I can have it now?"

"Yep." She stepped back, a little reluctance lingering in her feet as she somehow managed to drag herself to his side. "Actually, probably sooner rather than later."

"But I haven't gotten you anything yet." He stopped with his hand on the box, checking, but she just nodded her head and gestured for him to carry on. He found himself repeating her movements, almost reverently caressing the soft cardboard edges as if seeking clues.

It was cold to the touch.

Weird.

"I know, but you will."

"I _so _ will." He agreed, his head bouncing emphatically, carefully unfolding the tucked in edges. His eyes darted between her timid but eager smile and the darkness of the now opened box "I will get you _the_ most..." His words fell away, his chin dropping.

Kate bit her lip, her fingers drumming over her mouth as she waited.

"Kate you bought me a..."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy and mush and fluff!

Listening to you guys guess has made some seriously awful days a lot more full of fun and laughter so I thank you, my favorite was a pony. Mainly because in the field near where I work there are Shetlands and I had images of one of them running around with a cardboard box on its head. For those that asked I plan to write this until Valentines day. Again massive thanks to one and all!

* * *

"I did."

She grinned as his eyes lit up, flooded through with relief, and he looked back at her snapping his mouth shut.

"It's a fish." He exclaimed.

The small, bright-white and orange goldfish swirled once in the bag and disappeared into the darkness of the box.

He tried to lift the large circular bowl from the box carefully, to peer through the glass at the plastic bag sitting inside. But the cardboard snagged and held the bowl and swirling fish trapped within.

Kate stepped towards him and caught hold of the box, waiting for him to twist the bowl back and forth, wiggling it loose until it could slide free. The bag inside was knotted at the top to stop the water spilling out, sloshing quietly in his hands as Castle jostled everything in his eagerness.

"It is a _fish _ right?" He asked peering in closer.

"Yes, definitely a fish." Kate stepped to one side as he popped the box back onto the table. "I didn't want to get you a dog." She explained, her voice low and almost timid, and he stood staring at her across the table.

"A dog?" He barked, and _yes _ he would laugh at the fact he was barking at the concept of a dog if it wasn't for the fact this evening was taking a very weird turn.

"That would have been too much, overstepping, a big..."

_Commitment_ went unsaid but they both knew it had been what she was going to say, the word that hung between them.

"Maybe something that should be done together," She continued, "or as a family."

His eyes widened.

Hers did too when she realized what that sounded like, "No, I just mean the decision, it's a family's decision to make, we are not..."

He opened his mouth to say they were, they were family, even without the sex and the kisses for a long time they had been family. But she was already talking again.

"I mean we are, but we're not in _that_ way and maybe one - UGH!"

He laughed and she groaned, pushing his arm with the heel of her hand.

"You know what I mean."

"I _do_." He nodded, and her eyes widened again, "I mean I understand." He sighed, "Words are not helping us in this conversation are they?"

She laughed, quiet and sweet, her fingers still on his arm. "No, they're not helping at all."

"Easier topic?" She nodded and he asked jovially, "So, Kate, you bought me a fish?"

"A hiding fish."

"Maybe it's shy." He smiled down into the bag.

"Yeah." She peered over the table, pursing her lips in confusion, "Weird."

"We covered why no dogs. Why a fish? Why not a cat? I'm assuming there was a reason you chose_ pet_ as your gift of choice."

"No cats, they live longer than most dogs and we are back on the whole -"

"Scary commitment, family thing?" He smirked.

"Something like that, yes." Kate gave him her _I'm pretending to not be amused but I am really _ look and his heart took off dancing around his chest again.

Then a thought poked at the back of his mind.

"So you got me _the_ most kill-able pet known to all mankind, as a _Valentines day_ gift?"

"Yes?" Kate scrunched her nose suddenly feeling ridiculous. "I mean no, it's _your _ gift but it's_ our_ fish, if you..."

"Feel like sharing?" He smiled.

"Yeah, something like that." She reached out, ran her fingers around the edge of the bowl.

He watched her. The slow perusal of her fingers, tracing a dancing path across the glass, and the strangely youthful way she looked up at him from under her lashes held him stunned.

And just as suddenly he found his voice.

"Kate."

"Mmm?" She smiled softly.

"We have a fish." He laughed and so did she, eventually, a little taken by surprise even though she knew she shouldn't be.

"Yeah, I guess we do."


	4. Chapter 3

"So." He started, his eyes darting to her own, the small secretive smile still playing on her lips and he really wanted to kiss her. But she was toying with the strap of her bag and deliberately keeping her distance, more than a little pleased with herself, so Castle busied himself un-knotting the plastic, "With said fish-"

"No, don't do that." Kate threw her bag to the floor, caught his hands and stopped him. "It has to stay in the water for twenty four hours." She reprimanded gently, her fingers tugging his free until she was cradling his hand in the palm of her own. "You just have to fill the bowl and let the bag sit inside so the water temperature adjusts."

When she looked up he was staring back at her, his mouth open. He raised an eyebrow, not questioning her knowledge, never that. She was a woman of many hidden talents and idiosyncrasies. But the living environment and habits of common goldish would never have been his first guess, he's not even sure it would have made the list.

Mysterious Detective was most indeed, _mysterious_.

"I asked." She shrugged, grinning at the slack jawed look on his face before rolling her eyes. "I don't want you to kill him."

Castle snorted, "Him?"

"Him, her, whatever, just." She glared, shoving away and dropping her hands to her hips. "Don't kill my-"

"Our."

"_Our _ fish." She bit her bottom lip, trying not to smirk and when she couldn't she turned away from him, spinning out of sight of his prying eyes. "So." Kate asked casually over her shoulder, "Where are we setting up -" She waved her hand at the bowl, "Huh."

"Needs a name?"

"Yeah, but lets get it, _him_?" She waited, he scrunched in agreement, lifting the box and heading towards his office. "Settled and we can debate -"

Her words died as she heard him screech, turning just in time to catch the sight of her bag strap wrapping around his ankle and the gymnastic style stumble he performed as his feet went out from under him.

His knees buckled, weighed down by the pull of Kate's bag and with an inelegant slide he careened forwards, the box and bowl and unnamed Valentines day fish flying from his hands.

"Kate catch the-"

"Oh god!"

They spoke and moved at the same time, one far more coordinated than the other, her arms wide as she reached.

He landed heavily at her feet, rolling sideways to watch as Kate leapt over his body like a Gazelle, her hands extended and her fingertips just brushing the cardboard as she missed.

It seemed to tumble, end over end, in slow motion. Like something out of a comically mistimed cartoon, only this was the furthest thing from funny. Castle rose onto his elbows, one hand at the back of Kate's knee as his stomach mimicked the movement of the box making him feel queasy.

Their fish!

His fingers fisted in the denim of her jeans as it thudded to the floor with a sickening crunch. Castle grimaced and when he looked up he found Kate covering her face with both hands.

The harsh, splintering sound of breaking glass echoing through the silence of the loft.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Secret? Working title for this fic was Richard Castle: Fish Assassin!

Did I mention how much I love your reviews? You make me laugh, even when you're yelling at me! And I truly appreciate each and every single one.

And wooo...I may be a little hyper right now, the Castle hour doth approach! Eeeep!

* * *

He crawled and she dropped to her knees and together, one either side of the ripped and rapidly moistening cardboard, they surveyed the damage.

The bowl was broken, the plastic bag torn and water trickled onto the hardwood floors. Reaching inside Castle cradled the bag in his hands, scooping it up tenderly to stop the loss of anymore water.

"Is he...?" Kate peered closely.

"Looks ok." Castle puffed out a relieved sigh. "We need -"

"I'm on it." She nodded jumping to feet. "Any idea where?"

"Um top shelf above the mugs maybe, or under the sink."

"So, no?" She called when she reached the kitchen, turning to level him with a look, before smiling and resuming her rooting mission through his cabinets.

"Did you find the -"

"No, did you move it?"

"You had it last."

"I put it next to the box of -"

"Right, right when you spilled the cereal, um try at the back?"

"Got it." She announced triumphantly, huffing her hair out of her eyes and spinning on the spot with a dustpan and brush clutched tight in her hands like trophies.

"Find a bowl?" Castle smirked, totally _not _ commenting on their_ almost _non verbal communication and extremely domestic teamwork.

He didn't need to say a word though, apparently his grin and silence spoke loud enough for Kate, who ducked her head again quickly, but not before Castle saw the smile on her own face.

"Second shelf?" She asked coyly, even though she knew.

"Top." Castle would roll his eyes, if that was his thing, but instead he juggled the fish. Lifting the ripped bag above his head and avoiding drips, he held it to the light and peered in at the tiny creature. "Ugh, he seems fine but there's glass everywhere."

One small fishbowl sure made a hell of a lot of mess.

"AHA!"

Castle turned at the sound of running water and joined Kate at the sink as she filled the large glass mixing bowl.

"Think he's ok?" Castle asked, waiting until she turned and shut off the faucet, setting the bowl carefully on the side before he started to lower the bag.

"What doesn't kill him makes him stronger, right?" Kate pursed her lips and shrugged, trying for light and unworried, but the hunch of her shoulders gave her away.

Castle held tight to the bag, keeping it close to his chest. "And what if we do...kill it?" He gulped, ridiculously attached to the little gilled thing and looking down into the medium sized mixing bowl he used for cake baking like he was setting the fish adrift in shark infested waters.

"Maybe we should -"

"Name it first?"

"Him." Kate turned to face him with a look, a very protective look. "Stop calling him _it _!"

"I did?"

"Yes."

He peered into the bag again. The water making his eyes magnified and huge giving him a bobble-headed look and Kate snorted. "Yeah."

"What?" His normal head reappeared and she held the smile a little longer watching him.

"Nothing." She giggled, "Let's name him, before we..." She made a squelchy sound and drew her finger across her throat slowly.

And all of a sudden _he _ was watching _her_, and her silly, yet deliciously adorable, antics.

"I was thinking the same thing." He laughed, "So preferences?"

"You think you can hold onto him while I make coffee and clean up the mess?" She waited, trying to assess the damage done to the plastic through his large protective fingers.

"Sure thing, you get the coffee and the mess and I shall sit down with little...Nemo here and-"

"Oh no you don't." Kate shook her head, no way in hell was he naming their fish without her. "Mess first, then coffee and we hash it out _together_, deal?"

Before he had a chance to respond she was on the move, hooking her pinky through his and shaking, sealing their vow. Then she smacked him on the ass with the brush and snickered as she made her way into the living room.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: lv2bnsb1 **for your genius idea, I hug you! Recoil has left me in a somewhat dazed and amazed state.

******Disclaimer:** No fictional fish were harmed in the making of this fic. The fictional fish fic! (say that three times fast hehe)

* * *

"Nothing fish related." She demanded, now they were comfortably, and much more securely, relocated to the dining table.

"So not Gilly. Or Finn." He pondered, "Or -"

"Nothing. Fish. Related." Kate rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee, "That means nothing fish related, it does not mean list _all_ of the fish related names in hope."

"Gotta have hope...ooo"

"Not Hope." Kate shook her head. "He's a boy."

"Moby?"

"As in...Dick?"

He snorted into the cup, juggling the fish bag resting in his lap, "No, as in the Mobius strip, you know? The mathematical representation of-"

"Infinity." She finished for him, eyes wide and watchful, all-knowing.

"Much like_ always_." He said as nonchalantly as he could, his eyes drifting between her and the cup, determined not to seek a reaction.

"That's a lot of pressure for a fish." Was her only response, a small smile flirting with her lips. Her eyes dropped to his mouth, dropped further still and for almost a second Castle convinced himself she was staring at his-

Then he remembered the fish resting on his thigh.

"Cuthbert?" Castle blurted, peering through the plastic again. The fish had lost a little of its shyness somewhere between its flight across his living room and its trampoline bounce on the wooden floors of death. Now it swam in graceful circles, watching him.

Intently.

Castle leant away, it's eyes too beady too-

"What?" Kate barked, cough choking the liquid that had almost made it into her mouth.

"Cuthbert. Reminds me of pirates, pirates live in boats, boats sail on the sea." He grinned, when he could finally tear his eyes away from the bag. "Sea, fish, voila."

"No...just...no." Kate shook her head, staring at him like he had lost what little sanity she had always doubted he actually possessed.

"Well you come up with something then." He rolled his shoulders, "And can we trade, I'm starting to feel a bit stiff."

Castle rose to his feet, rolled his neck again and extended his arms waiting for Kate to take the fish. Instead she slunk out of the chair, pulling her lip between her teeth and angling her head to look him up and down.

"Kate?" He warned, and encouraged and questioned and pleaded, all at the same time. He knew that look, the predatory dance of pupil and lashes that made his blood heat up and his mouth run dry.

"_Stiff _ are we, Castle?" Her fingers trip trailed along his bicep, circling his wrist before moving back up to caress his shoulders. Her fingers dug harshly into the muscle, loosening some of his tension before she rose onto her toes, pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "Maybe I can help with that?"

Her tongue made him quake, the evil tickle and suck motion that he really, truly enjoyed, making him shiver and almost jump out his skin when she pulled the lobe between her teeth. But it was her hands and the way she moved her fingers, worming into the groove of his hip and moving in one long, slow sweep down that made him squeal and throw himself away from her.

The majestic flight path of the fish was a sad bi-product.

The wet plastic accompanied by the lustful shiver through his body sent the tiny creature into free-fall hitting the table and the coffee cups with a large squelchy pop.

The bag exploded and the coffee spilt. Water and hot caffeine infused goodness rippling out in murky waves.

And using her cunning, wit and on the job speed in a way she never ever thought possible Kate pounced, scooped the flopping fish up in one hand and all but launched it into the safety of the mixing bowl.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I cannot even begin to fathom the wonderful response to this crazy fictional fish fic. I have unfathomable fictional fish fic flails (too far? lol). You guys make me smile! And laugh out loud in very inappropriate places :D thank you!

* * *

It was swimming in coffee.

Not an actual _get you up in the morning, raring to go with a good hefty jolt_ amount of coffee... but there was a definite tint to the water.

The few droplets that had been on Kate's hand when she saved the fish having merged with the rest of water, turning it a light burnt sienna...or rust tone, and they needed to fix that _fast_. Another bowl sat just to the left, settling in preparation, but they felt loathe to move the beady eyed little creature in case they dropped it again.

Kate turned to face him, her hands wet and her eyes wide, "Why are we so bad at this?" She demanded, as if he should have all the answers.

"I don't know."

"I take down criminals for a living and you are an international best selling novelist and have a _kid_." Kate flung her arms wide, "_You_ should be good at this."

"Me?" Castle balked, "You were the one with your hands...in..." Castle glanced at the fish, not wanting to traumatize it further, "Places!" He gestured in the general direction until Kate caught on, catching her gulp when she did. "You're the super cop. You should be all over the..." His eyes darted to the bowl again as he mouthed "_Fish situation_."

"There was no fish rearing day at the academy, Castle." She poked his arm and puffed the damp squiggles of hair out of her eyes.

"Ok." He stared down into the slightly coffee tinted depths of the glass bowl, deliberately and decisively changing the subject. "Now we've broken all the rules and thrown caution to the wind -and fish to the bowl- we really have to name him."

"Ya think?"

"I gotta say, Kate." He reached for her hand, pulling her into his side, and though she went willingly he could sense she was blaming herself for their current situation. "When you do gifts, they certainly are memorable."

"Shut up." She grumbled into his arm, curling around it and watching the fish float in its somewhat mellow coffee-water induced haze.

"He's a survivor alright."

"So far, so good."

"Two near death experiences in the space of about twenty minutes. And now he's swimming in coffee. Ha." He grinned into her hair, his lips pressing against the top of her head.

"What?"

"Nothing." His hand ghosted up and down her spine, soothing and tantalizing both.

"No, seriously, you're laughing." Kate nudged him with her elbow. "What is it?"

"He takes after you." Castle laughed and felt her try to wriggle free, but he only held her tighter, "My little war fish." He whispered into her ear and she gave in and laughed, shoving at his chest.

"Well that's certainly more inventive than honey, darling or sweetheart."

"You like it?"

"Not unless you want me calling you _kitten_ again."

"They go well together, kittens like fish."

"They _eat _ fish." She corrected, her eyes widening when she realized what she said.

"I wouldn't mind _devouring _ you on occasion." His lips parted, moving in towards the hammering pulse of her neck but before he could get close enough to do anything more than breathe on her heavily, he froze.

"What happened to being devoured?" She asked, refusing to pout though her voice gave her away.

"It's watching?"

"Who is?"

"Houghton the fish." He turned her in his arms so she could face the bowl, the tiny metallic looking eyes of the bobbing creature focused intently on them.

"Castle, you are _not _ naming him Houghton."

"I can't call him _Kate_, Kate." He smirked, "As you pointed out, he's a boy. I can't call him Beckett for obvious reasons."

"Why are we naming him after _me_ at all?"

"He's a survivor of near death experiences." Castle shrugged, "He seems to rather like coffee." Pulling her back against his chest as they stared down, "And he holds a special place in my heart," He whispered, eyes still on the watching fish. "Just like his namesake."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** After taking part in the weirdest twitter conversation I think I've ever had, I have come to the conclusion that should I ever wish to write an M addition to this story there is a **goldmine** of fish related film title innuendo just waiting! So, to the lovelies that had me laughing...HASE says thank you...and wants you to pay for his therapy!

* * *

They had managed to salvage a few red and white pebbles -and he was totally _not_ commenting on the Valentines day themed fish bowl decorations provided by his_ too cute for her own good _ kick-ass detective girlfriend- from Castle's gift box and, with the fish food and now clean water, the little gilled wonder was happily swimming in circles. Maybe a little faster than your average fish after all the caffeine, but he was still alive so yay!

Though every time Kate turned away, Castle would catch it..._looking_ at him.

Castle watched Kate carry the bowl -Very carefully- through the door of his office, his head tilted as he pondered.

"Do you think he judges me.?" Castle groaned, one hand shielding the bowl from the deeply penetrating eyes of a very small yet knowing fish. "I do."

"Excuse me?"

"He judges me." Castle leant in close and whispered, "He thinks I'm trying to kill him."

Kate froze, turned to face him and stared.

And stared.

And stared until, unable to fathom one iota of normality from his statement, she took the safer route, and chose to ignore it. "So where is -"

"Houghton."

She rolled her eyes, looking around his office for the perfect spot before settling on the desk. "Houghton, the fish going to live?" She shuddered, "Ugh Castle, for real? _Houghton_?"

"What's wrong with it?" He challenged, moving his laptop, a lamp and a little pile of books until there was a large enough space for the now clean mixing bowl.

"You _say _ Houghton, I _hear_ Horton, then Horton hears a Who and I'm off on a whole One fish two fish, red fish blue fish, green eggs and ham, Sam I am, Dr. Seuss rant in my head. That is all a little too _crazy _to contend with for a fish."

"Even_ our _ fish?" He pouted.

"Yes, Castle. Even for_ our _ fish."

"But he flew _and_ he bounced. Maybe he's a super fish."

"Then call him Super Fish or...Aquaman. Clark Kent, Bruce Banner or Bruce Wayne. Anything but Houghton."

He shivered and she froze, watching as his eyes darkened, "What?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Do you have any idea how _hot_ it is when you do that?" He closed the door to his office with his foot, stepped in close to her and curved his arms around her waist. "Reel off the names of superhero alter ego's in the same sentence as naming my Valentines day gift."

He pulled her into him tight, making her gasp, and lifted her until her feet skimmed the floor. He walked them backwards to the desk and dropped her onto the shiny wooden surface, sliding her carefully away from the fish.

"That is a very specific fetish you have there Mr. Castle." Kate grinned up at him, her breath leaving her mouth in a teasy dance that tickled across his lips. Anchoring her hands to his belt, slipping her fingers through the loops, she wrapped her legs around his calves and tugged him in closer.

His fingers tangled in her hair, his lips moving slowly against the skin of her cheek as he kissed a path towards her ear. "You mean fish?"

She felt his wicked grin against her earlobe and Kate laughed, tipping back into his waiting hands and letting him catch her. She pulled his head down to hers, their foreheads touching, and smiled against his lips, letting him get a little taste of how very happy he made her.

"No, I don't mean _fish_." She growled, their mouths moving together as she spoke before her fingers started to drift through his hair and she kissed him.

A soft deliberate slide of her tongue against his left them both moaning, mumbling nonsensically into the others mouth. He clutched her tighter and she felt the heat of his body turning her own slowly to simmering liquid.

Her nails rasped through his hair, grazing his scalp the same way she did in bed, the way that made his eyes roll seductively back in his head and in return his hands moudled themselves to the muscles in her back. He massaged slowly and surely, rhythmic caresses with his fingertips, in time to Kate's movement.

She arched away from the desk when his fingers found skin, and he growled her name when her's did the same, both completely oblivious to the bobbing creature with it's little protruding eyes glued to them.

Right up until the moment Castle glanced sideways and yelped.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Mushy fluff feels and _Mad Love_ playing loudly on a long drive, this has been my day! Thank you again for playing along.

* * *

He blocked her path to the doorway, knowing the entire time that it was fruitless. If she really wanted to, Kate could knock him on his ass in three seconds flat, leap over him and kick her way through the door to freedom.

She was_ badass_ that way. But he still blocked her path, his eyes pleading.

"Stay." He felt his back collide with the wood and she laughed when he flinched.

"You just shoved me off of your desk, I think I wore out my welcome." Kate ran her fingers the length of his chest, making him shiver and letting him know she was teasing.

"It was the fish." She rolled her eyes and he sighed. "I'll be good, no more fishlet distractions." Though his body still felt on edge from catching the little..._thing_ staring at them.

"Fishlet?"

"Like piglet, you know? Baby fish." He shrugged, he thought it sounded cute.

"I think when they're _baby _ fish we call them eggs." She grinned evilly, her fingers toying with his buttons, "Or Caviar."

"That's -" He rolled his tongue suddenly feeling queasy.

"True." She laughed, "Now move out of my way, kiss me and let me go home."

"Are you really going to..."

"Leave you alone with the fish? Yes, I am." She winked at him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt in either hand, "You two can have some male bonding time."

Using all her strength, and a lot of his own in a way that never _ever_ made sense to him, Kate maneuvered Castle away from the front door.

He didn't want male bonding time, he wanted her to stay and ... protect him. But he didn't know how to voice that. Even his internal _aliens are real it's all a big conspiracy_ voices were yelling at him that he had lost his mind.

"But-"

"Castle." She groaned, her head dropping onto his chest. "Please don't make me regret buying the thing for you already."

"It's just..."

"What?" She looked up, her eager eyes finding the mildly panicky blue of his and trying to infuse some of her calm into him through the intensity of her gaze.

"It keeps staring at me." He mumbled the words, knowing how they sounded.

"It's a fish, it's what they do." She pushed him away and turned for the door, throwing her scarf over her shoulder as she went. "They swim, they eat fish food, they swim some more and they stare."

"It's like he can see right through to my soul." Castle shuddered, reaching for her again but freezing when she levelled him with a look.

"Maybe it can." She grinned buttoning the last button and stepping back into him for her goodbye kiss.

"That's not funny." He grumbled, holding tight to her elbows and meeting her lips briefly. When she tried to pull back he squeezed, "You really have to leave?"

"Yes." She kissed him again, short and sweet. "Be brave Castle, you've got this." She patted him on the head, "After all, it's just a little bitty fish."

He pouted, "That keeps staring at me."

"If it bothers you that much, cover it with a sheet and call me," She wiped the smudge of her lipstick from his bottom lip, opened the door and stepped into the hall, "I promise I'll talk you through it."

Kate turned leaving him staring after her fading smile, the swirl of chestnut hair, Burberry and denim, heading for the elevator.

"You promise?" He called, feeling ridiculous, sounding it and not caring one little bit.

"Partners remember." She stepped out of sight as the doors closed, her parting words echoing down the corridor, "I've got your back against the demon spawn."


	10. Chapter 9

Demon spawn?

Castle uncapped the Scotch bottle and poured himself a glass. A small one. A _medicinal_ one. Just to calm his nerves. It was allowed, it didn't mean he was giving in to his own craziness.

He knew she had been joking, he really did. And, for the love of all things holy -apt given the whole _demon_ aspect- it was a fish. In a bowl. In another room.

Logically he knew he was being ridiculous. It could not hurt him. But some days logic was stupid and ridiculous won out.

Apparently today was one of those days.

He downed the drink, grimaced at the slow burn of alcohol as it oozed down his throat, dropped the glass in the sink and leant heavily against the kitchen counter.

Mad day!

Crazy, insane day.

She bought him a fish.

Katherine Beckett got him a present for Valentines day. He grinned, letting the memories of the last few hours infuse his body with far more warmth than the Scotch ever could.

A fish!

A whole little live creature that she had gone out and chosen specifically for him or them and all so he/they could have a Valentines day gift. One that he had proceeded to attempt to assassinate twice before becoming terrified of it.

Their first Valentines day and ugh, he was back to feeling like a complete ass about the whole thing.

Not a Jackass or a Smartass, nope neither suited him today. They would have to invent a whole new level of assdom just for him.

He had to suck it up!

He would be brave. No, not even brave, it was a fish. He stood straighter and taller, it was a fish, a silly little scaled creature that seemed to stare at him like it knew the secrets of the universe and his every waking nightmare.

Like it knew _him_.

But it was a fish.

He could do this.

* * *

He couldn't do this.

He looked at his phone longingly, but Kate would be in the shower, she told him so the second time he had called and yet...his fingers itched to call again.

Castle sat at his desk, his laptop open and bent at a ridiculous and totally _not _ hiding from a fishbowl angle that made him crane his neck just a bit too far to the left. And though it wasn't deliberate when he had started out, slowly, slowly over the last hour -seemingly every time he had typed anything the _least _ bit sexual- the damn thing had started making noises and Castle had resorted to hiding.

How do fish make noise?

"Stop it." He mumbled. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." He typed another sentence, let Nikki get Rook all steamed up in the shower as she watched him through the -

Plink, plink, plink.

"Beckett's right, the staring is creepy." He mumbled, lifting in the chair and eyeballing it over the top of his screen. "What do you have against romance?" The fish circled the bowl, bobbed and watched him, it's unblinking eyes, staring!

Castle lowered himself back down and shook his head, mumbling under his breath, the tappety tap of keys was followed by the plink, plink, plink of the fish.

"I kiss_ my_ girlfriend and you go all scary eyes." _Tap, tap, tap, plink, plink, plink. _ "I mean what is so wrong with that?" _Tap, tap, plink. _ "It's not like I meant to drop you, but she had her hands...and well that's not important." _Tap, plink, tap, plink._ "The first time was a complete accident." _Tap, tap, plink, plink, plink._ "Weird little cock-blocking fish." _Tap, tap..._

_PLINK PLINK PLINK_

"It's not PORN!" Castle growled loudly, defending his work and trying to sound scary. Fish were scared of cats so growling should work right?

Nope.

Shutting the lid of the laptop and trying to glare down into the bowl, Castle felt the insane urge to justify himself. "It's romantic sex between two consenting adults in a committed relationship."

The fish looked at him.

Definitely a Beckett fish, maybe even a _detective _ fish. It had a look and not a cute one. This...creature turned it's eyes to him and Castle felt obligated to give up his secrets.

"With a...slight...kinky twist." He took a step back, trying desperately to break eye contact. But the fish would have none of it. "Now stop with the creepy staring or I'm calling your Mom, and yes by that I mean Beckett." He grimaced and whispered into the bowl, "Don't tell her I said that."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Somewhere out there in the internet ether FF had a freak out and if you missed the last chapter please pop back and read it :)**

* * *

Her phone chirped.

"No." She bit out into the fluffy heaven of her pillow, rolling her face into the softness and absolutely refusing to -

It chirped again.

A sharp high pitched, evil sound and Kate cracked one eye open, growling at the gyrating device. She knew who it was without looking, without answering, without even touching it.

_He _ had already called three times.

But Detective mode kicked in and she rolled, one arm flinging her hair back away from her face and the other steadying her body on the bed as she grabbed hastily for her cell.

She thumbed the screen, brought it up to her ear and mumbled, "Beckett."

"It's doing it again, Kate." Castle hissed.

"Castle, for the love of god, it is -" She glanced at the clock, "Four in the morning. Why are you even up?"

"There were noises, I had to investigate." He hissed, loud enough for her to know he was whispering.

"Noises?" She questioned, yawning loudly.

"Yes, it was throwing things at the glass."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No. Ughhh, yes, one Scotch. But it was Kate. I saw it. It swam in a circle, picked up a little stoney pebble thing in it's mouth and spat it at the glass. Every few seconds, plink, plink, plink."

He enunciated the words with such effect she felt certain she would hear them on repeat in head for days.

_Plink, plink, plink._

Kate shook herself awake as best she could, planting both feet on the ground and rolling her toes through the rug, "Where are you?"

"In my bedroom."

"_Where_ in your bedroom?"

"Sitting on the floor with my back to the door."

Kate laughed, rolled her shoulders and stood up, searching for something to wear. "You worried he's gonna break down the door, Castle?"

"It's a possessed fish." He exclaimed as if she was crazy. "I'm surprised it hasn't tried to suck me into it's bowl."

"You're not seriously scared of the fish, Castle? Seriously?"

He sighed, not at all convincing as he said "No?"

That did it.

"I'm coming over, Castle. Enough is enough."

"Are you going to stay?" He asked eagerly, the phone muffled by shuffling noises as he clambered to his feet. "Spend the night? Keep me safe?"

"You just said you weren't scared."

"I'm not, doesn't mean I don't enjoy it when you keep me safe." His voice was inviting and warm as Kate shrugged on her hoodie, transferring the phone from hand to hand as she dressed.

"No, I am putting an end to this once and for all." She flicked on the light, blinded herself and stumbled into the bathroom cursing, "I need sleep, you need to knock it off and that _thing _ has to go."

"Kate it was a gift."

"I know."

"The first _thing _ you ever gave me."

"I know." She sighed.

He snickered, "Besides -"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her toothbrush. "No sex jokes, Castle. I am deadly serious about this."

"Oh, Kate..." His voice trembled at the force of her words, somewhere between arousal and terror, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll be there in twenty." She replied, the last sound he heard before the line cut out was the harsh metallic click of her gun and holster.

* * *

She pulled out her emergency key and eyed it with trepidation.

Emergency key.

That was how he had pressed it into her hand, a sly grin on his face as he did.

_No need to kick down the door if he ever got accosted by big boobed...and no no that wasn't funny he swore it wasn't..ow ow let go of his ear and an emergency key was so not a big deal_.

She didn't believe it for a second. But she didn't mind it either, it was actually very sweet.

But being as it was dubbed the '_emergency key_' could she use it now?

Would her using it just give him more ammunition?

Kate sighed and rubbed her eyes, this was ridiculous.

It was a fish. A fish! Most definitely not an emergency, but it was almost five a.m and pounding on his door to let her in wouldn't be earning her any brownie points with the -

"Hi." He hissed, through the gap in the door as he pulled it open, "Shhh." Grabbing hold of her wrist he yanked her into the darkness of his loft.


	12. Chapter 11

"Castle why are you-?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He made faces, several of them. All varying in their degree of both intensity and laughability. He mimed something, waggled his fingers and blew bubbles and she watched, perfectly content to let him act it out of his system.

Then she spoke.

"Castle, I am not shushing for a fish." Castle waved at her to quieten down. "A VERY BAD FISH!" She yelled hoping it would hear her with it's teenie tiny fish ears, if fish had ears.

Ugh, and now she was genuinely wondering if they did have ears or just auditory canals, or some ability to sense movement through water like fish radar. She glared at her own brain -if that was possible- berating herself for her weird train of thought, the Castle-esq mind leap into oblivion.

At the same time she told herself to shut up. Shut up right now, because one slip of the tongue, one murmured question that got Castle's imagination fired up and they would be up all night doing research.

And not the whipped cream, duct tape, blindfold _good_ kind of research.

The dull laptop in the bed as he reads latin names and repeats inanities, kind of research. No thank you, just no.

"Kate, jeeze, don't antagonise him." Castle groaned and pulled her towards him, "And please please don't shoot him." He begged turning her and shhhing again as he walked her towards his office.

"Shoot it? I'm not going to shoot it, it's a fish." She was really starting to hate the word fish and she threw her hands in the air. "I'm also not going to read him his rights or put handcuffs on -"

"You wouldn't be able to find any, they would have to be really really small and..." He trailed off when he felt the burn of a Beckett glare simmering over his skin. "Never mind."

He shut up, smiled and waited for her to do the same. She didn't.

He held out his hand and waited, he sighed and flexed his fingers and waited some more and after a few seconds, that seemed like an eternity, she relented. Sliding her palm against his, her thumb claiming the little space over the soft warm skin of his wrist.

"Take me to the beast." She groaned, "And then to bed, I'm tired."

He could tell, she always got grouchy grumbly when she was tired, her words a little freer and more enlightening.

"I'm sorry." He huffed into her hair, his arm weaving around her shoulder until she was snugly attached to his side.

"Don't be." She shook her head, "It's my fault. I thought it would be..." Kate shook her head. "I bought the damn thing."

He grimaced, "Not...it was sweet."

"Eh." She grumbled into his shoulder.

"You never told me why a fish, Kate?" He whispered into her hair as they reached the door to his office.

Kate turned in his arms, her head falling to his chest again, resting there as she got comfortable. Her arms slipped through his until she was wrapped around him, as close as she could get.

"It was supposed to be symbolic." She said softly, mumbling into his chest, huffing out a laugh at how well _that_ had turned out.

"Symbolic?" Castle pressed, wanting the story and the reassurance of her voice.

"This thing between us, it's alive and it's growing and moving and changing." She squeezed tight to his waist as she looked up at him. A deep breath forcing the words free as she gave them over to him. "It's adapting like it's a living breathing entity."

He stared back, stunned and awed by her words. By her.

"It's beautiful and natural and quiet." She smiled, pinched him gently. "It's loud and it's real and it flows, changing all the time. It makes us better and more than we were before." She rose up to meet his lips, her eyes wide as she spoke, "It has a great big beating heart and life all it's own. A future spread out before it." She sighed softly as her forehead met his, "And I want it, _you_, all of it, so much, Castle, so-"

But he kissed her before she could say another word, holding her face almost reverently in his hands. Letting his body give back what her words had given him.

Love.

Mad love.

Crazy intense love.

And a little glimpse of what was waiting for them somewhere down the track.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I am a ball of post episodical bliss!

* * *

"You are quite the poet, Detective." Castle spoke softly against her lips, kissing her again when he felt the corners of her mouth lift up in a smile. The warmth of her palms against his body making him hum into her, hold on tighter, enjoy the touch a little longer. He sighed hotly against her cheek, "And I am _keeping_ that fish." Breathing the words happily, Castle smiled expecting her to be relieved, but she pushed him away.

"Oh, no you're not." She shook her head, one hand to his chest as the other curved through his fingers, pulling him after her when she turned towards his office. She kept him close but put enough distance between them that he couldn't get at her properly and he pouted until her words sunk in.

"What? I am too...you bought it for me." He stuttered, shocked. "You cannot get rid of our love fish."

Kate stopped dead and turned to face him, her hand rising to cover his mouth. "A." She growled scarily, almost as frightening as the fish. "Never ever let me hear those words come out of your mouth again," She shuddered. "And B. I'm not leaving it here with you, knowing that every itty bitty thing the itty bitty fish does is going to result in a three am wake up call and you hiding on the floor of your bedroom."

She face would brook no insolence and her rigid fingers tightened against his own almost painfully.

"We could get a cat?" He tested, stepping back in case she got violent when her face did that mad dance of incredulity and the look appeared...

Not a look

THE LOOK!

Oh, hell.

"And what happens." She asked in her, you're going down voice, "When you get scared of the cat cos it has...shifty whiskers? We get a dog?" She poked him hard in the arm, "I do not want to end up as the woman who swallowed the dog to catch the cat to catch the fish to catch the fly that...ughhh you know what I mean..." Kate groaned and dropped her head to his chest, moaning "Castle."

Castle sighed. "Maybe we can convince someone to adopt him." He pondered forlornly.

And Kate threw herself backwards. "Noooo." She rolled her eyes, yanking him hard by the arm to get him moving until they came to a stop at his desk.

Muted light floated in from his bedroom and gave the eerie fish an even eerier glow, it's tail flexing and swirling in a silvery shimmer. "He's coming home with me." Kate smiled softly, tipping back into Castle's chest.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm." He felt her cheek lift against the thin material of his shirt as she smiled. "Two of a kind, remember?" Her laugh was faint and drowsy, but enough for him. Castle settled one hand at the small of her back and dropped his head until his lips ghosted over her hair. "We gotta stick together."

"Good." Castle kissed her again, tugging her through the door and shutting it firmly behind them. "I don't want him going to strangers. Even if he is-"

"He's _not_ evil." Kate interrupted before she ummed in agreement the rest of his sentiment, her body loose and lax against his own, "Nope, no strangers. I'll take him home and he can live on the dresser in my bedroom. Sleeping at the end of my bed like a good little fish." She laughed quietly, thinking of the little creature nestled snuggly just above Castle's drawer. "My guard fish."

"_Lucky _ fish." He grumbled.

Kate laughed, snuggled closer and held onto him tight, worming her body into the grooves of his. Contented and warm and sleepy.

"What?"

"Lucky the fish." Kate grinned lifting herself up to kiss him goodnight. "I like it."


	14. Chapter 13

"So, lucky?"

Castle's voice was soft and barely there in the darkness of his bedroom and Kate turned towards him, her eyes finding his in the play of shadow. She curled her arm around his neck, her fingertips brushing the curve of his bottom lip as she draped herself across his chest.

"Mmhmm." She blinked languidly, watching him. "He survived you, he's very lucky." She snickered into the warmth of his bare chest, as he grumbled under his breath. But his fingers tightened, pulling her closer and she inhaled, sleepily nuzzling into his jaw.

"Mean," He started lifting the hem of her shirt, sliding under, finding skin. "Fair, still... mean." He huffed, "But..."

"What?"

"He can't live at the end of your bed." Castle sighed dramatically.

"He can, I'll protect you." She yawned, hoping he would get the hint but he didn't.

"I can't have it staring at me whenever we are...ya know?"

"No, what?" She tilted her head and smirked.

"You know, when we are..." He mimed probably the dirtiest thing she had ever seen, at least when they weren't doing what he gestured, and she laughed, smacking him in the chest.

"Not happening."

"And..." He hesitated, and she waited him out. "We were supposed to name him together and Lucky is way more _you_ than _me_-"

"And Houghton was all _your_ idea, Castle." She poked lightly at the soft swell of flesh at his ribs. "So, impasse."

"Ow, or we give him a middle name?" She felt the roll of his shoulders as he shrugged.

"Lucky Houghton?" She grimaced , "Sounds ..."

"Like a stripper?"

"No." Kate grinned, "There is nothing Nikki Heat about little Lucky."

"Hey!"

"I was going to say, it sounds like a racehorse."

She felt the jiggle of the bed as his body hummed with excitement, "Oh, our love fish could be a thoroughbred little...OW!" He shoved her hand away from his chest, the soft flesh of his nipple still throbbing from her pinch.

"What was that for?

"Love fish?"

"You are a very handsy woman, Katherine Beckett." Castle rubbed at his chest and eyed her warily, "And not always in the good way."

Kate "Aww'd" and attempted to placate him. Her hand gentling him in soft soothing circles until giving in she hoisted herself onto one arm and flung her leg across his thighs. Lowering herself with a happy sigh until her chin rested on her hands, over his heart and she was staring down at him with an easy smile.

"Mmm." Her eyes closed when his hands drifted through her hair, one riding the curve of her shoulder, glancing her neck before ghosting down her back.

A few soft touches and hopefully he would stop talking.

"Lucky Houghton..."

Or not.

"Castle?"

"No, that's my name."

She glared.

"Alexander."

Kate hummed, eyelashes fluttering, ignoring him as best she could.

"Steve." He countered, arguing with himself and chuckling when she pouted.

"Rick?" She growled but he carried on.

"And something interesting like-"

"Coffee." She murmured. Wondering if he would even notice she had left if she climbed over his rambling body and headed for the kitchen.

"Espresso. Much more dignified. Lucky Houghton Alexander Steve Espresso the wonder fish."

Kate opened her eyes slowly, drinking him in. "I meant coffee...for me." Her knees found the bed either side of his hips giving her leverage, "Because you insist on talking instead of letting me sleep." Her hands landed either side of his face, toying with the pillow as she lowered herself down.

Her lips opened wetly at his jaw, teeth grazing his stubble and she felt him shiver in response. Finally catching on as his hands began to roam.

"Doesn't _feel _ like you want to sleep, Kate."

"Got a better idea?" She challenged, hooking her fingers into his waistband.

"Yeah," He pulled her closer, waggled his eyebrows and grinned. "I'm gonna make the most if it without Lucky eyeballing me."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** When this weird little idea popped into my head, inspired by an actual fish and a tweet, I never expected it to get such an amazing response. So to everyone that read and reviewed and followed along or messaged me, thank you so very much! And Happy Valentines Day one and all!

* * *

_**"W**__**e got a really really really really really really really, **__**really really really really **_

_**really really really, **__**really really really really really really**_

_** really**_

_**mad love."**_

* * *

When he woke in the morning, stretching and yawning and still loose from their late night _sexcapade_, she was gone, the bed empty and her side cold.

And on closer inspection so was the fish. Gone that is. Poofed.

He frowned, walked the length of his home and huffed in confusion, no sign of either of them, not a single trace. It was almost as if he had imagined the whole thing.

Castle froze in the middle of his kitchen, his eyes darting manically.

Maybe he had.

He was a writer after all, maybe the insane wild eyed fish was a figment of his imagination and the first sign -or gazillionth sign- that he was actually losing his mind.

Maybe he_ had_ imagined it all. The gift, the bowl smash, her beautiful words. Last night. He groaned, maybe the entire thing was a dream.

Then he found the note under his coffee cup, and Castle felt oddly relieved. Little Lucky Houghton Alexander Steve Espresso Beckett _Hyphen_ Castle did exist after all, and he was off on a merry jaunt with his Mo-

Oh, _god_, he had to stop mentally calling Kate that things mother.

_Gone to buy Lucky a proper tank, then heading home._  
_Lunch?_  
_Kate._  
_X_

He didn't even have to think about it, Castle glanced at the clock, grabbed his coffee cup and headed for the shower.

* * *

When she opened the door a little over an hour later, he was standing there smiling, holding out a single, long stemmed rose.

Kate tilted her head, her tongue darting out between her teeth as she grinned and reached for it.

"You know," Castle teased stepping in close, holding the flower away from her, "now you've claimed the fish, you still owe me a Valentine's day present." He grinned, pressing his smiling lips to her cheek before finally giving up the rose.

Kate pursed her lips, "Fine. Bedroom. Go!"

Castle's mouth fell open. Not at all what he had expected her to say.

"Go." She said again stepping towards him.

"Are you for real?" He asked as she divested him of his coat and started in on the buttons of his shirt, "Oh, yes I see you...wooooahhhh...Kate." He laughed when her hands slid around to his backside and she pinched him. Hard!

Her narrowed eyes gleaming before she pointed towards the door. "Get going, strip."

He couldn't quite believe his luck. "Sex as my gift?"

"Yep, I'm gonna make it one, or _several_," She winked, "to remember, get to stripping Castle."

"It's a tad early, but I think I'll let it slide." He grinned again, giddy and uncoordinated, making her laugh as he kicked off his shoes, dropped his shirt on the floor and skipped off towards her bedroom. "You are_ the_ best girlfriend ever and this is the -"

He crashed through the door and silence fell, save for the harsh sound of his breathing.

"KATE." He yelled.

She laughed, covered her mouth with her hand to keep the noise trapped away but she slunk towards her bedroom unable to resist the panicked call of his voice. Peeking her head inside she gave in to the wave of laughter, setting it free when she caught sight of him, shielding his naked chest from the tank.

She crept closer, biting her lip and shuddering at the force of the giggle she held inside.

"Kate what did you do?" He yelled, not realizing she was right behind him.

"Mm. I couldn't resist. Didn't want him getting lonely?" Castle jumped and from behind she reached for his belt and began tugging it free."Get these pants off, Castle" Her lips caressed his ear as she wormed her way around his body. But he wasn't moving. "Castle?"

"Kate there are _two_..." He whimpered, "And they're _both _ staring at me!"

**The End.**


End file.
